Im Café oder wer sich ewig bindet
by Elementargeist
Summary: Eine Hochzeit, Lederhosen, Nymphenblut und viele Tassen Kaffee. Ein Drabbeliger OneShot oder viele Drabbels zum selben Thema. Warnung: Slash18 und haarsträubender Unsinn.


_Dislaimer: Alle Rechte gehören JKR._

_Warnung: Schwachsinn, Slash 18_

_Diese Drabbels sind allesamt vom "Drabbelalarm" in der Heulenden Hütte (Link ist in Lorelei Lee´s Porfil zu finden) inspiriert. Slash, der Handlungsort (ein Café) und der Inhalt der Klammer neben den Titeln waren Vorgaben._

**Im Café – oder wer sich ewig bindet….**

**Die allerletzte Tasse Kaffee.** _(Remus Lupin - die allerletzte Tasse Kaffee)_

Remus Hände krampften sich um die heiße, wunderbare glatte, weiß glänzende Tasse. Das Zuckertütchen lag angerissen und krümelig daneben. Seine Finger zitterten. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Und wahrscheinlich auch niemand sonst. Neben ihm erklang ein wirklich nur leicht gereiztes Seufzen. „Wirklich, Remus, das ist albern. Du warst schließlich derjenige, der unbedingt…"

„Jajaichweißdrängmichnicht!"

„…?" Nichts hätte Spotttriefender sein können, als Severus Snapes wortlos gehobene Augenbraue. Aber dann stand der Zaubertrankmeister an seiner Seite auf und hielt dem Werwolf ungewohnt liebevoll die Hand entgegen. Und als er zu seinem Verlobten aufsah, glaubte Remus wirklich, endlich zur Kirche hinübergehen und ihrer beider Hochzeit durchstehen zu können.

_104 Wörter_

**Beschäftigungstherapie** _(Sirius Black - Würfelzucker.)_

Sirius hatte aufgehört zu zählen, aber die Konsistenz des Kaffees – zähflüssig, fast Sirupgleich – sprach für sich. Er hatte bei der Bedienung Würfelzucker verlangt, nicht, diese knisternden, bunten Tütchen. Kaum jemand wusste das Würfelzucker im 19. Jahrhundert erfunden worden war. Und niemand, warum. Sirius hätte nichts weniger interessieren können. Er zerbröselte systematisch einen Würfen nachdem anderen mit den Fingerspitzen über dem Kaffee. Oder zerteilte sie in der Tasse mit der Löffelspitze. Hart und unbarmherzig. Obwohl das ganze Café voller lachender, feiernder Zauberer war, galt sein Blick nur einer einzigen Person.

Remus hatte eine Feier nach der Trauung verlangt, Snape hatte für Flucht gestimmt. Am Ende war dieser Kompromiss entstanden. Eine kleine Party in einem nahen Café. Und Sirius musste seine Gegenwart noch länger ertragen. Seine rissigen Lippen, die ausgerechnet für IHN lächelten. Sein von Mangel-an-allem und von verschwiegenen Kämpfen gezeichnetes Gesicht, das ausgerechnet ER berühren durfte. Sein schlanker Körper, der… Sirius zermalmte den nächsten Würfel zu Zuckerpulver.

Natürlich konnte er es ihm nie sagen.

Aber Remus wusste Bescheid – natürlich!

Nur das Objekt seiner Begierde ließ er besser noch in Unwissenheit.

Sehnsüchtig sah er ihn an – ausgerechnet Severus-Schniefelus-Snape.

_186 Wörter_

**Mutlos** _(Remus Lupin – Jack Daniels)_

Remus starrte leicht – ja, wirklich, nur leicht! – genervt auf die goldbraune Flüssigkeit. Und zählte die Gläser auf dem Tisch. Das war natürlich vollkommen unmöglich! Er zählte sie noch einmal. „Solltest du nicht eigentlich längst lallend und sabbern unter dem Tisch liegen? Oder mit einer Alkoholvergiftung auf dem Weg nach St. Mungos sein?!"

„Moony, nerv nicht, das hier ist…"

„Neun Gläser Jack Daniels? Aber nein, du hast ja noch welche hinter der Heizung versteckt."

„Es gibt da einen Spruch der…

„Du willst doch nur Zeit schinden. Sirius Black ist ein Feigling!"

Tatze sah ihn besonders Mitleid erregend an, stemmte sich aber endlich, leicht schwankend, in die Höhe. Und ging zu einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes. Und blieb vor Severus Snape stehen. „Ich gelobe hiermit feierlich, dass du möglicherweise, ein nicht ganz so großes Arschloch bist, wie ich immer dachte. Eventuell sogar.." Er errötete leicht, angesichts dieser Untertreibung. „…sexy. Und das ich dir den dürren Hals umdrehe, wenn du den Kerl da hinten an meinem Tisch nicht glücklich machst. Und ähm… falls ihr euch irgendwann zu zweit langweilt…?!" Bedeutungsschweres Schweigen.

_180 Wörter_

**Ablenkungsmanöver** _(Draco Malfoy - zerbrochene Kaffeekanne)_

„Wir müssen hier raus!", sagte die zweite Person an Dracos Tisch mit deutlich mehr als einem Hauch von Panik in der Stimme. Sie machten beide einen verdammt nervösen Eindruck. Sonst allerdings verband sie rein gar nichts. Draco Malfoy war, wie an jedem einzelnen Tag seit seiner Geburt, mit perfekt sitzenden Roben ausgestattet. Weasleys Robe verdiente kaum diese Bezeichnung und auf jeden Fall einen Verdunkellungszauber.

Aus irgendeinem Grund saßen sie am selben Tisch auf dieser dreimal verfluchten Hochzeit. Und aus irgendeinem Grund wirkten die beiden, als würden sie sich allein unter Ungarischen Hornschwänzen befinden. „Endlich mal ein wahres Wort von dir, Wiesel! Wir brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Wenn sie alle woanders hin sehen, dann…" Sie sahen sich bedeutungsschwer an. Ron zog seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Moment zerschellte an der Theke klirrend eine riesige Kaffeekanne.

Wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin hetzten die beiden ungleichen Verbündeten zur Toilette – wo sie in derselben Kabine verwanden und sich endlich die Kleider vom Leib reißen konnten. Im Café selbst sortierte Pansy gerade ihre Handtasche. Oder besser gesagt viele Fläschchen. Vielsafttrank, Steinerner Schlaf, und… wo hatte sie eigentlich das Nymphenblut gelassen? Ach ja, Dracos und ihre Tasse bevor sie aufgestanden war und Weasley… Sie schluckte schwer.

_200 Worte (A/N: Nymphenblut wird in diversen ff´s als... sagen wir anregend beschrieben)._

**Hauteng** _(Peter Pettigrew – Lederhose)_

Es war ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Fenrir Greyback, groß, nein, riesig!, stinkend und mit zottiger Mähne saß vor Peter an einem viel zu kleinen Cafétisch. Seine Pranken schlossen sich um eine Tasse Kaffee mit Schuss – wobei der Alkohol Anteil den des Koffeins bei weitem übertraf. Es hatte ein paar schiefe Blicke und Beschwerden über Fenrirs speckigen Mantel und seinen Geruch gegeben. Fenrir hatte geknurrt. Danach hatten sie viel Platz für sich.

Der Werwolf hatte gerade erfahren, dass sein Welpe (für Peter und alle anderen Professor Lupin oder höchstens Moony!) den Giftmischer geheiratet hatte. Seine Reaktion schwankte daraufhin zwischen Alkohol und Blutbad. Und Peter hatte seine Stunden kommen sehen und den Werwolf zur nächstgelegenen Alkoholquelle (ja, doch! Ein Café!) geschleppt. Um ihm seine neuste Errungenschaft vorführen zu können. Sie saß perfekt. Weich. Glatt. Glänzend. Auf den Leib geschneidert – was weder billig, noch wirklich angenehm war. Aber Fenrir war es wert. Außerdem offenbarte Peters Hose noch ein paar andere, interessante Details. Gerade weil sie so eng saß. Der Animagi schnappte sich Fenrirs Pranke und legte sie unter dem Tisch auf eben jene Stelle. „Alles nur deinetwegen." Er meinte die Hose, das Café und… nun, den Rest.

Unter seiner Bräune wurde der meist gefürchtete Werwolf England sehr blass und kippte eilig den nächsten Kaffee.

_210 Wörter_

_(A/N - würg Wie kann man ein so krankes Paring im Kopf haben – und es dann auch noch schreiben?! Armer Fenrir… Bei aller Perversität und Grausamkeit hat er Slash mit Wurmschwanz dann doch wirklich nicht verdient. Aber wer hat das schon?!)_


End file.
